Promesa Quimérica
by Cristal82
Summary: SLN:Edward encontró a Bella en el momento que más necesitaba una mano amiga. Pero un día la perdio. ¿volveran a reencontrarse de nuevo?


"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: Promesa Quimérica.

Penname: Cristal82

Summary: Contest: S.L.N.

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward & Bella

Número de palabras: 3552

_Canción__:_

_4- _I'll be home for Christmas. Michael Bubblé.

_Frase:_

_4- _La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre. *cambio aprobado por el staff

_Imagen:_

_9- _Alcanzando una estrella

La historia es mía, pero los personajes que aparen en ella son de S. Meyer; pero la historia es mía y está publicada en savecreative.

Espero que la disfruten.

_Promesa Quimérica._

_24 de diciembre de 1914._

Era una noche fría y desapacible, pero pese a ello, todo estaba dispuesto para dar comienzo a la cena de noche buena; sólo faltaba la llegada del cabeza de familia, Edward Masen, que había salido en la mañana a una emergencia al hospital.

Los pequeños estaban impacientes ya que esta no era una fecha feliz para la familia. Catorce años atrás aquel 24 de diciembre su madre, Elizabeth, falleció de una hemorragia interna de la que nadie se percató, justo una semana después del nacimiento del pequeño Edward Júnior

El pequeño estaba jugando al escondite con sus hermanas: la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice y la mayor Rosalie, las cuales tenían 16 y 18 años respectivamente.

El viento gélido creaba grandes remolinos de nieve que impedía ver nada por los grandes ventanales de la gran casa, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo y rodeada de nieve. El tiempo trascurría y su padre no regresaba…

Su nana, Sue viendo que ya era muy tarde decidió que se fueran a dormir, pero justo en ese momento, se oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ante el umbral de la misma se encontraban Harry Clearwater y Billy Black de la policía.

- ¿Señora, es usted la señora de la casa?- preguntó Harry.

-No, y el señor aún no ha regresado. Salió.- respondió Sue.

Billy comprendiendo la situación comenzó a relatar la razón por la que estaban ambos agentes en la casa.

Esa misma mañana en el centro de la ciudad cuando el doctor Edward Masen se disponía a cruzar la calle para llegar al hospital, un coche de caballos le arrolló muriendo en el acto.

Nadie advirtió que en ese mismo momento Edward hijo bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina ya que tenía sed; por lo que tras escuchar que su padre había fallecido, salió disparado hacia las caballerizas donde cogió a su caballo y se fue a galopar por la gran extensión del racho "Luna Negra".

Edward estaba perdido, desorientado, asustado…No podía, se negaba a creer que nuevamente la muerte había visitado a la familia otro 24 de diciembre.

Espoleaba una y otra vez a su caballo. Quería sentir el viento frío en su rostro y olvidar, o al menos, intentar olvidar el gran dolor que albergaba en su corazón.

Siempre se había sentido culpable de la muerte de su madre y, ahora, con la muerte de su progenitor sólo quería dejar salir esa rabia que le abrasaba el alma.

Sin darse cuenta estaba llegando al precipicio así que cuando quiso reaccionar su caballo se elevaba en dos patas y él caía por el acantilado golpeándose la cabeza.

En ese estado de semiinconsciencia pudo ir con claridad la voz de una niña que le decía:

-¡Despierta, despierta ¡! ¡No debes quedarte aquí o morirás helado!

Con gran esfuerzo, la pequeña consiguió llevarlo en su espalda hasta la entrada de su casa.

Mientras esto tenía lugar, Sue después de despedir a los dos policías uniformados, decidió ir a ver a los pequeños. Cuando entró en el cuarto del joven Edward y no le encontró salió a buscarle y, se asustó mucho al verle inconsciente y echado a la entrada de la casa.

Lo cargó en su regazo y lo llevó a dentro donde le limpió la herida que tenía en la cabeza y los arañazos en brazos y piernas.

Sue sabía que debía mandar a llamar a un médico; pero tal y como estaba el temporal de viento y nieve no era muy recomendable salir de casa. Así pues, tras bañarle le acostó en su cama y veló su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente mandaría a su sobrino Seth a por el doctor y de paso, le encargaría que mandase un telegrama para que Esme Cullen, la hermana de la señora, conociese la terrible noticia que había asolado a todos.

Días después el tiempo mejoró y con él trajo al doctor Cullen, Carlisle que también era el esposo de Esme, que tras leer el telegrama decidieron partir inmediatamente.

Carlisle revisó minuciosamente a Edward y comprobó que éste estaba sano salvo por su estado de inconsciencia en el que se mantenía.

Días después, en la mañana del 31 de diciembre, Edward despertó y habló:

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es de noche? ¿Por qué nadie ha dado la luz de mi alcoba? No veo nada. ¡Nana!

En ese mismo instante, que se hizo eterno, a todos los presentes se les encogió el corazón; pues comprendieron que el pequeño había quedado ciego debido a la caída del caballo.

Desde ese día todo cambió en la casa.

La alegría que usualmente envolvía esas fechas se evaporó. No hubo celebraciones ni canticos. Todo quedó oculto tras una fina capa de infinita tristeza y pesar.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron a vivir con los jóvenes ya que por un lado eran sus únicos familiares y además no tenían hijos, y por otro, Edward se negaba en rotundo a salir de su habitación. Se trasformó en un joven déspota, huraño… pues lo que no deseaba es que sus familiares sintiesen lástima de él por su ceguera…

Aun así, ni Esme y ni la pequeña Alice se daban por vencidas y cada día iban a charlar un rato cada mañana con él. Carlisle, por su parte, no cejó en su empeño por encontrar una cura para Edward… Y así pasaba el tiempo inexorablemente.

Había pasado un año desde su terrible accidente y todo continuaba igual. La casa estaba llena de vida preparada para el gran acontecimiento que tendía lugar en a penas siete días: El compromiso de Rosalie con Emmet McHarter, el hijo de un banquero que había conocido una tarde paseando por el parque.

En el lado opuesto de la casa, Edward seguía encerrado y negándose a cualquier tipo de trato con su familia; ya ni siquiera soportaba la compañía de la amorosa Esme y las locuras de la pequeña Alice.

Todo estaba tranquilo, en sosiego pues todos, ya hacía tiempo, que se habían ido a dormir.

Cuando de repente una tenue luz incandescente surgió en el cuarto de Edward. De ella salió un ser resplandeciente que comenzó a llamarle:

-¡Edward, Edward despierta!

Éste al oír el sonido de esa voz le resultó familiar, pues le recordaba a la voz que escuchó el día en el que cayó del caballo. Pero eso era imposible, según le había contado su nana, ésta le encontró tirado en el piso frente a la casa; y a pesar de no recordar cómo llegó hasta allí desde donde tuvo lugar la caída, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Pero era real, la estaba oyendo, ¿Qué quería? ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién eres y por qué has entrado en mi cuarto? ¿No sabes que no deseo ver a nadie? ¡No quiero tu lástima ni la de nadie! ¡Vete! ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Vete!

-No me iré, Edward, no me iré hasta que no me escuches.-Edward al ver que hablaba en serio, se rindió.-Bien habla, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Edward? ¿Por qué te has rendido?

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Yo no me he rendido!

-Sí, sí lo has hecho. Llevo contemplándote cada noche desde hace más de un año. Y cada día que pasa te vas consumiendo en tu propio dolor sin permitir a nadie traspasar esa barrera que tú mismo te impusiste desde el día en el que despertarte, días después al que te encontré en aquel acantilado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Fuiste tú quien me encontró?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Lo que te pedí?

-Me dijiste que despertara que no debía quedarme allí o moría.

-Sí y… ¿A caso no es eso lo que has estado haciendo en el último año de tu vida? ¡Vive! No rechaces el cariño y el amor de aquellos que se preocupan por ti, por tu bienestar.

-Dime quién eres por favor, necesito saber tu nombre, por favor…

-Me llamo Bella. Y no me gusta ver todo lo que sufres y todo lo que haces sufrir a tu familia. ¡Oh! ¡Ya está amaneciendo, debo irme!

-¡No por favor no te vayas!

-Te propongo un trato, a ver qué te parece. Prometo venir a verte cada noche para que podamos charlar y conocernos si prometes que tu actitud para con Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmet y su amigo Jasper cambiará para volver a ser la que fue hace ya tanto tiempo, ¿Trato hecho?

Edward no comprendía qué estaba pasando, pero no quería que Bella desapareciese de su vida, en el momento en el que oyó su voz algo muy fuerte le golpeó en el corazón dándole este último un vuelco.

No sabía nada de ella, no sabía quién era ni cómo había entrado a su cuarto; pero supo que no podría vivir sin ella.

-Acepto el trato.

-Hasta mañana en la noche pues.- le besó en la mejilla haciendo que ésta se ruborizase, y sin saber porqué, en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa torcida la cual hacía mucho tiempo que no se perfilaba en su rostro.

Tal y como prometió, Bella cada noche entraba en su cuarto cuando todos dormían para estar junto a Edward. Hablaban de todo y de nada y cada día que pasaba se podía percibir el cambio en Edward. Nadie sabía cuál era la razón de su trasformación sólo sabían dar gracias a Dios por ello.

Cada día las cosas iban mejor. Poco a poco Edward se fue integrando de nuevo en la vida de su familia. Alice se había casado hace un mes con Jasper un buen amigo de Emmet que se dedicaba a la crianza de los caballos. Rose estaba embarazada y ansiaba ver la carita de su primer hijo, rezando por que éste fuera varón.

Esme volvió a sonreír al ver el brillo en los ojos de Edward, su sonrisa y toda su alegría cuando le veía tocar el piano componiendo nuevas melodías a cual de ellas más hermosa.

Por su parte Carlisle había encontrado un nuevo método para poder devolver la luz a los ojos de su sobrino.

_24 de diciembre de 1917_

Aquella tarde en la que toda la casa rebosaba de vida y todos estaban afanados con los preparativos de la cena de Noche Buena, Carlisle entró como un torbellino y claramente nervioso. Iba buscando a todos, llevaba los brazos repletos de papeles, libros…

Esme al verle tan nervioso se preocupó mucho, pero Carlisle lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Reunión familiar urgente!

Sue, que estaba en la cocina preparando las últimas disposiciones, fue a llamar a todos que estaban en sus habitaciones.

-Chicos tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles.

-Dinos, Carlisle, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Esme.

-Como todos saben llevo investigando durante años un tratamiento que me permitiese curar a Edward.

Cuando éste le escuchó de manera inconsciente dejó de escuchar. ¿Qué había dicho Carlisle? ¿Podría curarse, podría volver a ver?

No sabía si en ese momento temía más someterse a la operación o volver a ilusionarse con la posibilidad de ver a su familia… pero sobre todo, por ver el rostro de Bella, su amada Bella; ya que en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que él se había enamorado de ella aunque tenía miedo de declararle sus sentimientos.

No sabía qué debía hacer así que se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba junto a Esme y se fue a su cuarto necesitaba pensar; pero, sobre todo, necesitaba hablarlo con Bella.

Así aquella noche cuando Bella se presentó, Edward le habló de lo que su tío le había dicho, también le habló de sus miedos:

-¿Y si al final de todo nada cambia y sigo sin poder ver? ¿Y si me ilusiono con un imposible? No quiero sufrir más, Bella, tengo miedo.

-Edward, debes intentarlo. Debes luchar por tus sueños y tus proyectos, ¿Y a caso tu mayor anhelo no es el de volver a ver?

-Mi mayor deseo es poder ver tu rostro, Bella, tú eres la única razón que tengo para seguir luchando día tras día a pesar de mis limitaciones… pero tengo miedo.

-Miedo ¿a qué, Edward?

-Miedo a que sólo seas parte de mi imaginación, que seas parte de una fantasía creada por mi mente, que desaparezca cuando yo recupere la vista. Porque si es así, prefiero permanecer toda mi vida sin luz en mis ojos, que vivir viendo mi vida sin ti.

-Edward, debes operarte, te prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos cuando estés preparado. Sólo recuerda una cosa; no debes olvidar nuestra canción. Esa canción que aún no hemos terminado…

Edward podía oír como poco a poco la voz de Bella se hacía cada vez más débil, casi imperceptible.

Dos días después tendría lugar la ansiada y temida operación.

_26 de diciembre de 1917._

Hoy después de mucho tiempo, todo estaba listo para el gran acontecimiento…

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levantó y habló con su tío sobre su decisión. Se sometería a la operación. Todo estaba listo y todos se encontraban esperando e histéricos, sobre todo Edward.

Después de casi diez horas, la cirugía llegó a término. Ahora sólo debían esperar otras cuarenta y ocho horas para quitarle el vendaje y comprobar si había salido todo bien.

Edward estaba temblando como un flan ya no sólo por lo que cambiaría su vida desde entonces, sino porque la noche anterior Bella no apareció, no vino a hablar con él como había hecho cada noche, y eso lo tenía muy nervioso y preocupado.

Insistió mucho en que deseaba que las vendas le fuesen retiradas de noche y en su cuarto; nadie entendía a qué venía esa petición pero todos le consintieron.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos pudo ver el rostro de todos sus familiares y amigos, ya que Em y Jazz eran sus dos grandes amigos. Pero, aún faltaba alguien más…

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había venido? Se lo prometió.

Edward se levantó de su silla en la que estaba y salió corriendo y gritando.

-¡Bella!, ¿Bella dónde estás? ¡Bella, mi ángel!

Todos se asustaron y salieron tras él, pues no comprendían por qué reaccionaba así ni conocían a esa tal Bella, nadie la había visto jamás.

Edward corría y corría. Seguía llamándola de manera insistente y desesperada. Llegó a la puerta para salir en su busca. Tenía que estar cerca, no podría ser sólo un sueño o una imaginación de su mente, sería una broma macabra.

_26 de diciembre… de 2010._

-¡Bella, Bella, despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

¿Jacob? ¿Qué hacía Jake aquí?

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Vamos, vamos, dormilona, debemos coger un avión!

-¿Un avión? ¿De qué hablas, Jake?

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Mamá y papá nos están esperando en Florida… ¿No recuerdas que les prometimos que pasaríamos Año Nuevo con ellos?

Bella no entendía nada, ¿dónde estaba Edward?

Hoy le quitarían las vendas y ella no estaba ahí con él… se lo había prometido…

¿Todo había sido sólo un sueño? ¿No fue real? ¿Edward no era real, sólo un juego de su mente? ¿Sólo un sueño?

Todo estaba listo, se arregló y cogió las maletas para embarcar en el avión rumbo a Jacksonville para pasar las fiestas de año nuevo con René y Charlie.

La traspasar la terminal, se escuchó por megafonía la melodía de _I"ll be home for christmas_, lo que le hizo sonreír por un instante, dibujándose en sus labios una tímida sonrisa.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin Bella se encontró sentada en su asiento al lado de la ventanilla…

¡No, me niego a aceptar que sólo haya sido un sueño!

Porque si así fuera, no sentiría esta imperiosa necesidad de pedir perdón…

Perdón por no poder estar en ese momento junto a Edward, apoyándole en un momento tan importante…

Edward lo siento… lo siento.

Edward corría y corría, Llegó a la puerta y desesperado siguió corriendo debía encontrar a Bella…

Sin saber cómo sus pies le llevaron hasta aquel precipicio en el que por primera vez escuchó su voz…

No sabía el porqué pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que encontraría las respuestas a todas sus dudas ahí…

-¡Bella! ¿Bella dónde estás? ¡Bella, mi ángel!

-Lo siento Edward, lo siento tanto…

_Volveremos a encontrarnos cuando estés preparado_… Esas palabras resonaban en sus oídos… ¿a qué se refería?

-Me prometiste que terminaríamos nuestra canción, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Edward.

_-No la he olvidado… estará siempre_…-dijo Bella-.

-Dentro de mi corazón…-Ed

_-Siempre conmigo_…-Bella-

-Tu recuerdo…-Ed-

_-Me acompañará…-Be-_

-En la eternidad…-Ed-

Nadie comprendía qué estaba pasando, pero todos eran partícipes de esa conversación que Edward mantenía observando un punto fijo en el cielo…

Sin saber cómo o por qué cuando llegaron hasta él, se encontraba de rodillas en la nieve, al borde del acantilado llorando y riendo… cuando de repente comenzó a cantar:

_Quisiera poder decirte la verdad._

_Quisiera abrir mi corazón_

_Volver a soñar,_

_Volver a sentir._

_Cada noche recuerdo cada momento_

_Que pasé a su lado_

_Y es un tormento._

_Sentir en mis labios_

_Un beso que jamás existió,_

_Percibir el calor de unos brazos_

_Que nunca me arrullaron..._

_¡Cómo quisiera poder gritar_

_Lo mucho que te quiero!_

_Pero, todo se pierde en un gemido,_

_En un silencio atronador,_

_Que me envuelve_

_en la oscuridad de mi habitación._

_Amor, óyeme._

_Amor, abrázame._

_Amor, un corazón roto._

_Amor, una esperanza que se desvanece,_

_Una ilusión que muere lentamente._

_27 de diciembre de 2010_

Cuando Bella llegó a casa fue recibida con gran alegría hacía meses que René y Charlie no veían a sus muchachos y a pesar de que hablaban con ellos a diario, les habían echado mucho de menos…

Unos días después René les dijo que la cena de fin de año tendría lugar en casa de unos buenos amigos, que habían regresado hace unos meses de pasar una temporada en Alaska; y aunque a Bella no le gustó en un principio la idea de pasar las fiestas con desconocidos, viendo la insistencia de sus padres, ella y Jacob se encontraban, preparados para ir a casa de sus amigos, los señores Cullen.

Bella al oír el nombre de sus amigos se sorprendió mucho y sin saber el porqué se puso tan nerviosa que tuvo que ir al baño, que estaba en la segunda planta de la gran mansión blanca.

Al subir las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el baño de invitados, tal y como le había indicado Esme, giró a la derecha pues captó el brillo, que la cegó momentáneamente. Por lo que decidió averiguar de dónde procedía. Tras dar el último paso casi tropieza con un enorme árbol de Navidad engalanado con todo tipo de abalorios; bolas, lazos, dulces de chocolate… pero, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una gran estrella en la cúspide del enorme abeto.

Deseó alcanzarla con su mano, pero, debido a su corta estatura, eso era algo menos que un imposible.

Quedó ensimismada por unos minutos hasta que recordó el porqué había subido hasta allí.

Tras arreglarse y lavarse las manos, Bella comenzó a escuchar la melodía de un piano; éste se encontraba cerca. Giró a la derecha y en la sala de enfrente continuaba sonando una melodía maravillosa…

De repente comenzaron a cantar una canción que a ella le resultaba familiar. Era la canción de Edward. Bella no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible… no pudo ni quiso resistirse y entró…

_Quisiera poder decirte la verdad._

_Quisiera abrir mi corazón_

_Volver a soñar,_

_Volver a sentir._

_Cada noche recuerdo cada momento_

_Que pasé a su lado_

_Y es un tormento._

_Sentir en mis labios_

_Un beso que jamás existió,_

_Percibir el calor de unos brazos_

_Que nunca me arrullaron..._

_¡Cómo quisiera poder gritar_

_Lo mucho que te quiero!_

_Pero, todo se pierde en un gemido,_

_En un silencio atronador,_

_Que me envuelve_

_en la oscuridad de mi habitación._

_Amor, óyeme._

_Amor, abrázame._

_Amor, un corazón roto._

_Amor, una esperanza que se desvanece,_

_Una ilusión que muere lentamente._

Y ella continuó…

_Quisiera yo decirte_

_Lo mucho que te quiero,_

_Pero no me atrevo._

_Quiera yo decirte_

_Que sin ti mi vida_

_Es un tormento._

_Tu sonrisa me ilumina_

_Cada día al despertar._

_Tu mirada es mi norte,_

_Mi guía, toda mi vida._

El joven que estaba sentado ante el piano, al escucharla cantar, levantó la mirada de la partitura. Dos hermosos ojos verdes, tan intensos como el sol del verano, la contemplaban absortos…

Mientras esto tenía lugar, Bella seguía cantando…

_Quisiera decirte_

_Y no me atrevo..._

_Quisiera decirte_

_Tantas cosas…_

_Sin embargo no puedo,_

_No me atrevo._

_Cuando te veo_

_Sólo hay silencio,_

_Aunque siento que muero_1_._

Hasta que la melodía llegó a su final…

El joven de unos 17 años se levantó y tendiéndole su mano, dijo:

-Encantado, Edward Cullen.

-Bella Swan.

La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos y corazones se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar...Y esta vez será para siempre. Se prometió Bella sonriendo.

1 Poema compuesto en el año 2007.

13


End file.
